Previous disk drive mounting systems involve frames or brackets with screws and/or individual bumpers disposed within the computer chassis structure. However, increasingly thinner notebooks and tablet computers has caused a reduction of the space available around the HDD previously allocated for absorbing shock and vibration.
There is therefore a need for a mounting system that can improve HDD performance and robustness in limited space environments.